disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of Hearts
'''The Queen of Hearts' is a main antagonist from the movie Alice in Wonderland. She is the tyrannical and deranged ruler of Wonderland (or at least the playing card-populated area of it in which she resides) and serves as the main antagonist during the latter act of the film. Personality One word: psycho. All the residents of Wonderland are mad, but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them, having the most power. She completely dominates her weak husband the King of Hearts. She likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty", and insists that "All ways are my way!" Like any mad person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her solution to every problem is a beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet, or feels insulted in any way. Although she is not really a full-blooded villainess, she made number 14 in the top 30 Disney villains list. She's also rather comical and has led the way for other comedic villains like Prince John and Sir Hiss, Madame Mim, Jafar, Hades, and Yzma . Overall, The Queen of Hearts is a fat, bad-tempered, pompous old tyrant. Some don't really see her as dangerous as other Disney villains, but she seems to be the Disney villain embodiment of the sin of Wrath. Appearances Alice in Wonderland In the Disney animated feature, Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the king suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen, grudgingly, agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. Difference To The Book In the book, the Cheshire Cat casually comments that the Queen never really has anybody beheaded; it's all her fancy. This is not mentioned in the Disney film. Also, the game of croquet is played with many lords and ladies, and not just Alice. Mickey Mousecapade The Queen of Hearts appeared as the final boss of the NES game Mickey Mousecapade, but only in the Japanese version. In the American version, she is replaced by Maleficent. House of Mouse The Queen of Hearts appeared frequently as one of the guests on House of Mouse. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. 'Kingdom Hearts series' Kingdom Hearts The Queen appears in the Disney/Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts, in her homeworld. As in the film, she holds Alice on trial, only this time for attempting to steal her heart. Sora, Donald and Goofy intervene, telling the Queen that Alice is innocent. The Queen challenges them to provide proof of their theory, and with help from the Cheshire Cat, the three are able to do so. The Queen, however, enraged at being proven wrong, orders Sora, Donald and Goofy beheaded and Alice imprisoned in a cage on the roof. The three are able to fight off the Queen's guards and destroy the cage controls, but Alice is kidnapped by Riku, on Maleficent's orders, before they can save her. The Queen orders a search for Alice, and temporarily pardons Sora, Donald and Goofy, requesting that they look for Alice as well.She returns in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, playing out the same role, only this time as a figment of Sora's memories. She is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. She made a reappearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days along with her homeworld, in which she is searching for a trio of Heartless that tried to attack her. Theses Heartless or also being sought after by Roxas and Luxord who have been sent to Wonderland to eliminate them. Disney Parks The Queen of Hearts appears in the Disney parks as a meetable character. She is also seen in shows and parades. Category:Villains Category:Queens Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney Divas Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Females Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains